Portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones or smart phones, have become increasingly complex over time, adding many disparate features such as web browser, music (MP3) player, camera, texting, as well as serving as a telephone. The selection of these different functions typically require the user to navigate a user interface, which may include physical or virtual push buttons, as well as a display that requires that user's attention while selecting the desired function. Typical, such user interfaces are distracting, requiring the user's attention to make the appropriate selection and can be frustrating when the wrong function is inadvertently selected. Accordingly, an improved user-interface is desired.